


The Two of Us

by yeonem



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I wish it was, Dream Smp, Exile, Little bit of angst, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, l'manberg, not canon, they're best friends your honor, tommy and tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonem/pseuds/yeonem
Summary: Tubbo decides to exile Tommy, however he decides to be exiled alongside him. They run off and make a new home for themselves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo I'm new to this so take it easy on me. Just like I said in the summary, this is basically an AU where Tubbo decides to get exiled with Tommy. Hope you enjoy :]

“So, have you made your decision?” Dream asks, looking down at the group in front of him.  
Tubbo nods and gives a knowing look to Tommy before stepping forward.  
“I have decided that it’d be in the nation’s best interest to exile Tommy.” Gasps and shouts of confusion from his cabinet immediately follow.  
“Tubbo this wasn’t the plan!” Fundy exclaims.  
Tubbo looks back to see Tommy in utter shock, unable to say anything but his name in barely a whisper. Tubbo had never seen his best friend make an expression like that before and couldn’t help but turn his gaze to the ground. Dream smirks and with a satisfied tone pats Tubbo on the shoulder.  
“You’ve made the right decision, Mr. President. We’ll have him removed right away. Punz go escort--” .  
“However, I will be going with him.”  
Tubbo’s heart stopped and couldn’t believe what he had just said. He nearly threw his hands over his mouth as to take back the words that had just left his mouth. Now, he could hear even more uproar behind him from his cabinet.  
“Tubbo! What the hell are you doing!” Quackity yells.  
“Yes, what are you doing?” Dream says, now with a grim expression, “this wasn’t a part of the deal”. 

The young boy’s throat went dry as he could tell that the menacing man behind the mask was no longer smiling. He fiddled with his tie and took a deep breath before looking back up at the man before him.  
“The deal was that if we exiled Tommy you would take down the obsidian walls from L’manburg and let everyone else live peacefully. But we never said anything about him having to be the only one leaving.”  
Dream sighed and took the final step that had him only inches away from the young president.  
“You know I can’t allow that Mr. President '' he said in a low voice, tightening his grip on the boy’s shoulder. Tubbo couldn’t help but flinch. It felt as if he was being surrounded by Dream’s threatening aura. He could no longer move. All the yells of concern from his friends were now muffled. He felt like he was drowning. 

“Get your fucking hands off him!” Tommy snaps, shoving Dream. “I’ll fucking kill you!”  
The cabinet members immediately run up to Tommy ready to back him up.  
“Oh that won’t be necessary, Tommy. How about we strike up another deal?” Dream sneers.  
“Why the hell should I listen to--”  
“Tommy, please, let’s hear him out”, Tubbo says finally out of the trance-like state he was in. Tommy looks back at his friend and reluctantly agrees to listen. 

All eyes are on Dream as he puts down an ender chest and holds up a disk. “I will allow you to go with him if you let me burn this disk right here in front of Tommy.” Dream says as he lights a fire and waves the disk before the two boys.  
Tommy is instantly filled with rage and frustration. His disk was right in front of him. His disk.  
“I wouldn’t try anything stupid Tommy. I have others around here watching, not just Punz.” Dream says, mockingly. You could hear the amusement in his voice.  
“Surely there’s something else we could do. Surely that’s not the only option we-- Tommy what are you doing?” 

Tommy made his way towards the hooded man and was fighting every urge in his body to take the disk and run. But instead he smacks the disk from Dream’s hand into the flames. The crackling of the disk was painfully loud to Tommy as he watched it be reduced to ashes.  
“So, do we have a deal now dickhead?” Tommy hissed. Before even hearing a response he walks back towards the group.  
“Let’s go Tubbo.”

“Are we really letting them go just like that?” Punz says in disbelief. Dream watches as the two boys leave and simply walks the opposite direction without a word.

“What the fuck was that back there? None of this was part of the plan. What are we gonna do now? Tubbo are you forgetting that you’re president?” Quackity complained as the group headed back towards Pogtopia.  
“I’m sorry…” Tubbo says sheepishly.  
“Is that all you have to say?” Fundy says, no longer walking alongside the group.  
Tubbo stops as well and turns to the group and with a shaky voice responds, “I’m sorry for going against the plan. I just don’t think fighting Dream would’ve been the right thing to do. I want L’manburg to avoid destruction and war as much as possible.”  
“But you’re the president!” Quackity yells.  
“I know I am! But I’ve decided to step down... Starting from today, you’re the president Big Q. Please take care of the nation for me. I know this is out of the blue and I should’ve talked to you guys before but I just couldn’t do it. I’m sorry.” Tubbo yelled back, his words slowly turning into more of a murmur than a yell while tears brimmed his eyes. The tension in the group began to melt away at the sight of the former president’s vulnerability.  
“Shit,” Quackity sighed, “Okay, fine I’m the president. But now what? Where do you guys even plan on going?”  
“Somewhere far away from here, but I’ll contact you once we’re all settled in. Although I’m no longer the president I hope you’ll keep me updated.” Tubbo responds.  
“Alright, well I think you guys should be on your way. We don’t want Dream changing his mind.” Fundy says, as he gestures towards Punz who is watching them from a distance. The two boys nod and make their way outside L’manburg. Outside their home.

As they start their journey to their new home, Tubbo notices that Tommy is silent. He hadn’t said a word since they had walked away from Dream.  
Should I say something? Is he okay? It’s been almost two hours since he’s said anything.  
“Right about here should be good.”  
“Huh?”  
“I said right about here should be good. We’re pretty far away now. Are you alright, Tubbo?” Tommy asks, concerned for his friend.  
“Oh, uh no sorry about that. I was just thinking about some things. Don’t worry about it.” Tubbo says, forcing a smile. Tommy frowns.  
“Well, tell me what’s on your mind after we set up camp.” The taller boy then once again leaves before hearing a response and walks off into the woods to get materials. Tubbo can’t help but put his hands over his face and crouch down. All of the energy from his body had left him as if he was only an empty shell. Then the tears began to trickle down his face. As much as he wiped them away, the tears wouldn’t stop. Everything was a blur. Everything was a mess. 

“So, are you going to tell me what you were crying about.”  
“I wasn’t crying,” Tubbo sniffed as he took a bite of his porkchop. It was dark now and the two now had a tent set up and a campfire that they were sat at.  
“Tubbo. Just talk to me. Please.” Even Tommy could hear the desperation in his voice, but chose to ignore it.  
“I- I just feel like I let everyone down. Not just with this decision, but with everything I’ve done as president. Was I even worthy to be president? Am I really just another tyrant like techno said?”  
“You’ve done nothing wrong”, Tommy interjects.  
“But I don’t know if I can say I’ve done anything right either, Tommy!” Tubbo says, “Are you even okay with me being here with you? You know I had originally planned for you to be exiled alone.”  
The two were met with silence. Tubbo nervously looks over at Tommy, regretting what he had just said. The younger boy was watching the crackling fire and eventually turned away from the other and said, “But you didn’t.”  
“But I could have.”  
“But you didn’t, Tubbo. That’s all that matters,” his voice breaking.  
“Tommy, aren’t you upset about the disk? Maybe we could have negotiated with him. Maybe we could have--” But before Tubbo could continue Tommy gets up and heads toward the tent without sparing Tubbo a glance. 

This went on for several days. The two teens could exchange a few words with each other at most but usually went off to do their own tasks. Tommy mainly preoccupied himself with hunting any animal at sight and took care of the cooking, while Tubbo worked on gathering materials to build their new home. A whole week passes by, until one night they hear footsteps near their campsite. The two give each other a look and swiftly take out their weapons.  
“Woah, chill out it’s just me!”  
“Ranboob?”  
“Seriously, you’re still calling me that. Anyways, I can’t believe you guys. You told Quackity you’d contact us once you’re settled. It took me forever to find you guys.” Ranboo says, staring at them in disbelief.  
“Sorry, about that Ranboo. We’ve been busy here, so it slipped my mind. Here I’ll write down the coords for you so you’ll be able to find us next time. Anyways how have things been going on back at home?” Tubbo asks, as he begins writing in Ranboo’s book.  
“Things have been okay so far. Most of the walls have been taken down and Quackity is adjusting to his new role, but he’s honestly doing a lot better than most of us expected.” Ranboo explained.  
“Well, are you going to be staying with us for a bit Ranboob? You’ll probably have to sleep outside though, there’s not much room for 3 people in the tent,” Tommy says, putting down his sword.  
“It’s fine, I’m gonna head back. I heard it’s gonna rain soon, so I wanna try to get home before it does.” The boys say their goodbyes and Tommy and Tubbo get ready to head off to bed. 

“Tubbo, how much are you gonna move around before you go to bed?” Tommy grumbles.  
“Sorry, I just can’t really sleep.” Tubbo admits, still shifting around his sleeping bag. Tommy sighs and turns over to Tubbo, “do you want to talk about it?” Tubbo nods and sits up to light a lantern.  
“What’s going on Tubbs?” Tommy says with a yawn. Tubbo looked at his friend and could see the fatigue in his face, but knew that if he didn’t bring it up now he wouldn’t have the courage to bring up ever again.  
“Um, I’m just… I’ve been thinking about what happened with Dream...and your disk....” “I don’t want to talk about this.” Tommy says, as he begins to lay back down in his sleeping bag.  
“No, Tommy please. I’ve opened up to you about how I’ve been feeling, why won’t you tell me anything? I hate how we’ve barely been talking to each other, man. Just say something.” Tubbo pleads, tugging at Tommy's shirt sleeve. Tommy lets out a big huff as he sits up.  
“Why the fuck do we even have to talk about the disk? It’s already gone.”  
“Because I know how much you care about the disks and how much they mean to you! They’re the thing you care for the most--”  
“You’re worth more than the disks ever will!” Tommy cried. “Seriously, you’re my fucking best friend. I’d rather have you here than the disk.”  
Tubbo was in shock. It was the first time he had ever seen his friend cry. And it was because of him. Because of him. 

“Why the fuck are you crying too?” Tommy sniffles as he looks up to see Tubbo with tears rolling down his face and his fists clenched.  
“Sorry, Tommy, I just-- you’re my best friend too. Thank you for being here with me. I love you.” Tubbo hiccups. Tommy can’t help but pull his friend in for a hug.  
“Yeah yeah, I love you too big man. Now let’s go to bed before this gets weird.” Tommy says as he goes back into his sleeping bag. Tubbo laughs as he wipes his eyes one last time.  
“Goodnight, Tommy.”  
“Goodnight, Tubbo.”


End file.
